In computer systems, a display device may be used to display various image content. In some cases, a display device may include a touch screen, wherein tactile input can be received at the display device. Detachable privacy screens are sometimes used at display devices to restrict propagation direction of light emitted from the display device. In some cases, the use of privacy screens may inhibit or reduce functionality of a touch screen associated with the display device.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.